El mundo secreto de Arriety: en busca del destino
by Mari770
Summary: Luego de haberse mudado de casa, muchas cosas han cambiado en la vida de las pequeñas personitas. Aunque hay una sola cosa que no se ha ido de la mente de cierta peli-roja. Para colmo, durante un tembloroso día en la vida de los pequeños, una desconocida invade su hogar... quieres descubrir de qué se trata esta historia tan mal introducida?. Anímate, quizás te diviertas un poco.
1. Chapter 1

-Buenas noches, querida.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

Sonreí con cariño hacia mi madre, antes de entrar bajo las sábanas de mi cama como era ya costumbre habitual en mi vida y cerrar los ojos, en busca del sueño.

Sin embargo, como en tantas ocasiones, cuando las luces se apagaban y lo único que escuchaba era el cantar de los insectos a nuestro alrededor, mi mente se negaba a descansar como era debido. Mis pensamientos se volvían distantes y viajaban hasta la casa de mi infancia. Aquel hogar que nunca olvidaría y que siempre traía consigo los recuerdos de un joven , de mirada gentil y cabellos azabaches. -suspiré y mi cuerpo se giró automáticamente hacia la ventana, ovillándose hasta quedar oculto por la ropa de cama- Aún recordaba la primera vez que sus ojos me vieron. Aún.. si nunca nos habíamos visto, supe en ese mismo momento, algo que me costaba creer. Él era... alguien importante para mi. Alguien a quien siempre quería ver. - presioné mis manos sobre mi pecho, intentando contener todas las emociones que me embargaban.- Me escabullía tantas veces de casa, tan sólo intentando averiguar que era lo que tanta curiosidad me causaba de él. - cerré los ojos, decidida a olvidarlo y a dormir. Pero poco después volvieron a abrirse- Él era humano. Tan humano como en parte, yo también lo era. Lo único lejano , que nos dividía a ambos... era el tamaño. Y ,aunque todo parecía así de simple, eso era lo que lo hacía más dificil. Ellos era grandes ... capaces de destruir todo nuestro pequeño mundo.

" _Al igual que esas especies... ustedes van a extinguirse_ "

Esas palabras, que fueron pronunciadas de un niño, eran las que más ardían en mi corazón.

Dolían, porque eran la realidad de mi mundo ahora.

Hacía tan solo unos años, mi padre había sido víctima de los tantos peligros del mundo de los más grandes. Lo extrañabamos , tanto como nos hacía falta a mi madre y a mi. Sin embargo, como todos, sólo nos quedaba aceptar su perdida y seguir adelante, viviendo.

Sabía que su perdida no había sido en vano. Todo lo que aprendí y que usaba a mi favor se lo debía a él. Y a pesar de su poca demostracion de afecto... el lo hacía a su manera y eso lo apreciaría como un tesoro, por el resto de mi vida.

 _"...Arriety..."_

El sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, haciendo que el vello de mis brazos se erizara. Alzé las manos y pellizque mis mejillas.- Ya sal de mi mente..!.

No importaba lo mucho que intentara despreciarlo, su recuerdo siempre volvía a mi.

Aunque tal vez... al igual que su padre.. él...

No. Se negaba a creer siquiera en la posibilidad de su muerte.

Y si , a pesar de todo esa fuera la realidad que ella desconocía, prefería recordarlo del único modo en que lo había conocido. Con una sonrisa en los labios y una gran mirada llena de bondad.

Sí.

Así lo recordaría.- suspiró y cerró los ojos lentamente- Siempre ... sonriéndole.

-/-

En algún lugar de la gran ciudad, un joven hombre de pelo azabache y ojos morados, veía a traves de un gran ventanal, más allá de las luces que lo iluminaban todo. Una leve sonrisa cubrió sus labios ,mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña pinza de ropa colorada. La observó por unos momentos, para después resguardarla en su puño y volverla a esconder.

Habían pasado años... pero aún tenía en su memoria ,los recuerdos de aquel verano.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos y se levantó con prisa, con el sudor frio corriendo por su frente. Miró a ambos lados y observó el temblor que sacudía las paredes. Las plantas de su jardín secreto, se caían y esparcían a su alrededor. El ventanal se sacudía, y se salió de sus gosnes, quedando en el suelo con facilidad.

-Ahh!

-Mamá!

El grito de su madre la devolvió a la realidad, por lo que se apresuró a salir de la cama y correr, esquivando objetos e intentando permanecer de pie a pesar de los temblores.

-Mamá ,¿donde estas?.

Corrió, tropezando de vez en cuando, antes de llegar a la habitación de su madre, que parecía el nido de un ave. Todo menos la bella habitación que se había encargado de decorar personalmente en un intento por levantarle los animos. -A-a-arriety. - caminó hasta ella y tiró de su brazo hasta la cocina. Sabía que si ella no la sacaba se quedaría estancada por el miedo en el mismo sitio.- Camina, mamá. Si no salimos ahora... moriremos aplastadas.

-No, más bién seran llevadas por la corriente.

Ambas nos paramos en seco, volteando a ver a la persona que permanecía sentada como si nada, con una taza de té entre sus manos.

-Quién es usted? Qué hace en nuestra casa?-

La joven de cabellera rojiza, se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Su madre, sin saber que hacer, miraba a ambas, esperando sus reacciones, hasta que la risa del desconocido le provocó escalosfrios.

-Niñita insolente.¿ Así recibes a tus visitas siempre?

Caminó hacia ella, parándose frente a su cuerpo que permanecía relajado aún , en perfecto estado reposando sobre la silla- Si esa persona invade mi hogar sin pedir permiso, por supuesto que si.

El sujeto desconocido, suspiró y negó. Bajó la taza, colocándola con cuidado sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana y luego volteó ,bajándose de la cabeza la capucha que impedía ver su rostro.

\- Supongo que tendré que presentarme, entonces.

Su mamá que permanecía en silencio, oculta detrás de ella cobardemente, la señaló con curiosidad. - Es una mujer anciana..- musitó por lo bajo. La peli-roja asintió.

-¿A quién llamas anciana, mujer?. Puede que tenga el cabello blanco pero todavía no soy un mero costal de huesos. - musitó la mujer, tronándo su cuello de un lado al otro.

Arriety la miró con duda.

Su rostro ya lo había visto antes. Sabía que podía reconocerlo si lo pensaba un poco, pero su mente soñolienta le impedía ser capaz de darle un nombre a aquella persona desconocida.

-Será... que ya nos conocemos?- preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola fijamente.

La mujer sonrió lentamente, y la observó, acercándose con lentitud hasta ella. - Por supuesto que no. Pero yo a ti si ... Arriety.

La joven se hechó hacia atrás ,como repelida por el solo hecho de escuchar que su nombre era pronunciado. - Cómo sabe mi nombre?- La anciana soltó una leve carcajada-

-Más bien deberías de preguntar ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Se relamió los labios, quedándose en silencio por unos momentos. Los temblores se habia ido, por lo que todo se hallaba calmo y quieto a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ella parecía perturbada, como si presintiera que algo estaba por ocurrir. Estaba inquieta, con una molestia que no sabía explicar.

\- Estoy aquí porque ha llegado la hora de que enfrentes tu destino pequeñaja.- la miró con curiosidad.

-M-mi destino?

La mujer de cabello cano y mirada amablemente graciosa, asintió. - Finalmente... todo esta listo para que el reencuentro ocurra. Un lazo que nunca se rompió, permanecerá unido hasta el día en que ambos dejen su existencia en el mundo.

La mamá , que permanecía en segundo plano, parpadeó y caminó hasta la mujer con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras- Qué quiere decir?. El destino de mi hija es crecer fuerte, luchar por seguir con vida, siendo una más de las que toman prestado. Tal y como su padre le enseño desde pequeña.

-Puede que usted tenga en su mente, ideas de lo que cree que pasará. Pero ella... tiene algo más grande preparado por el destino. Algo por lo que debe ir en su encuentro.

Presionó ambas manos pegadas a su pecho.

De pronto... su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Se sentía nerviosa y curiosa. No tenía idea de la razón. La mujer podría simplemente, ser una ladrona que esperaba engañarlas y llevarse todo, puesto que la perdida de la especie hacía mella en muchas personas. Sin embargo, sentía , en su fuero interno, que decía la verdad. Su corazón parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

La mujer caminó hasta ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Querida.. - sus ojos la miraron con un brillo lleno de bondad- .. en este inmenso mundo, hay alguien para el que estas destinada y te está esperando.

Un escalosfrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse.

\- Pero...

\- No hay tiempo para preguntas. Lo descubrirás todo por ti misma, pero debes... venir conmigo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No la conozco. Usted podría engañarme.

-Soy su vecina.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la observó cuidadosamente, su cabello cano recojido en un rodete ,en lo alto de la cabeza. Pendientes de oro. Ojos grandes y grises. Vestido de colores y una mirada llena de bondad.

-Eres la humana de la cual tomamos prestadas las cosas ahora...- musitó con lentitud.

-Qué?!

Ambas miraron a su madre, que pronto perdió el conocimiento, cayendo de lleno en un sillón cercano.

\- Entonces...¿cómo te hiciste tan pequeña?

-No todo es imposible,querida. - sonrió y dándole un apretón a sus manos la miró-Ahora... ven conmigo. Tenemos que prepararte.

Arriety se apresuró a negar , tirándo de su brazo con rapidéz.

-Tengo miedo.

-Es normal tener miedo del destino al cual buscamos desde que vivimos, pero... no te preocupes. Él lo tiene todo muy bien preparado. No te decepcionarás.

Volteó a ver a su madre, que permanecía en el sillón ya no desmayada ,sino roncando.

-Qué pasará con mamá?

\- Yo la cuidaré.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, antes de volver la mirada a ella y asentir.

-de acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

-Bien!. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

La joven peli-roja hizo exactamente lo que le decía, con el corazón latiendo rapido en su pecho. Se sentía eufórica y llena de vitalidad, con esperanza y... curiosidad. Y no se sentía así desde...

-Abre los ojos.

La voz amable de la mujer le llegó a sus oídos, justo antes de abrir lentamente los ojos y sorprenderse de lo que veía a su alrededor. Era un cuarto lleno de muebles: una cama, un tocador con espejo, un armario y una gran ventana en la pared, que dejaba entrar los primeros vestigios del amanecer.

-Esto es...

-Mi casa. Puede que te parezca un poco diferente porque ...en pequeño, las cosas se ven en otra dimensión, cierto?- la vió sonreir y caminar hacia el armario.

Para cuando su abrigo había sido colgado, ella apenas se daba cuenta de la realidad, con ojos sorprendidos, girando sobre si misma.

-Soy grande!- corrió frente al espejo, para verse a si misma. - Pero... no me veo diferente, soy yo.

-Exacto. Sólo eres... de tamaño humano. Ya no eres una diminuta.

Se sonrió a si misma y acarició su cabello.

-Este tocador me recuerda al de la casa de muñecas. Ah! por cierto...¿cual es tu nombre?

-Pero ya se los dije.

-No es verdad. Sólo mencionaste el mio.

La dama caminó hasta la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

\- Será que la vejez está afectándome?. En fin.. Soy Amelia.

-Amelia. -sonrió y asintió- El nombre definitivamente va contigo.

-Seguro que si. Ven vamos a desayunar.

-/-

La cocina de los humanos nunca era cosa de sorpresas para mi. Nuestras costumbres después de todo no eran del todo diferentes.

-Siéntante. Yo me encargo del resto.

Miré las sillas y caminé hacia una, para acomodarme en ella, mientras la veía caminar de un lado al otro en la cocina, tomando cosas y dejando otras. Sonreí. Verla era como ver a mamá en su propia cocina. O por lo menos ... le recordaba a los tiempos en los que su padre aun vivía. En esas noches, la energía de mamá siempre era más notable.

Los recuerdos siempre le hacían ir lejos, y por lo visto amelia lo había notado también:

-¿Te encuentras bién, querida?- una taza de té se posó con cuidado frente a ella.

-Gracias.- se acomodó en la silla y la miró. - Um... no es nada. Solo.. recordaba los días cuando, mi padre aún estaba vivo.

Amelia frunció el ceño y suspiró sentándose a mi lado. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que sintiera un apretón de manos.

-Una perdida lamentable. Lo siento.

-Tú nunca... ¿has perdido a alguien?.

Una risa melancólica salió de sus labios y luego, un suspiro. Tomó una cuchara y unos cuantos tarrones de azúcar.

\- He perdido a muchos. Personas buenas, personas que amaba. Aún duele y siempre lo hará.- su mirada grisácea se posó en mi y una sonrisa dulce estaba para consolarme- Sin embargo, ellos nunca nos abandonan, Arriety. Siguen viviendo en las cosas que nos enseñaron, en el amor que nos dieron y todos esos buenos momentos que vivimos con ellos. Asique recuérdalos.

Una lágrima rodó de mis ojos, cayendo sobre el mantél. Me apresuré a limpiarla y asentí. Mi voz, afectada por el llanto, salió algo rasposa:

-Sí, lo sé. Lo extraño.

-Lo sé.

Respiré hondo y negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno.. ya no quiero estar triste.

Ella revolvió su té y se llevó la taza a los labios, antes de sonreir.

-No lo estarás. Más bien... será una gran aventura.

-y ... ¿de qué se trata?- la miré. Ella sólo volvió a sonreir y me miró fijamente, con un toque de picardía.- Qué?

-Aún no puedo decírtelo, primero debemos prepararte para la ocasión.

Resoplé.

-Sonríes demasiado y dices poco.

Una carcajada invadió la cocina y no pude evitar sonreir también. Quizás me fastidiaba un poco pero era una buena persona.

-Lo siento. Cuando soy enigmática soy algo molesta.

-A qué te refieres con prepararme?

-Cuando tú y tu familia salieron en busca de un nuevo hogar, se alejaron demasiado de la gran ciudad. Lo primero es llevarte hasta allá, asique ¿ya acabaste?.

-Sí, gracias por el té.

-De nada. Ahora toma tus cosas y sigueme, nos espera un viaje algo largo.

-/-

(En el metro)

-Waaaa! ¿p-por qué ..hay tanta ...gente? Au!- volteé mi cabeza hacia atrás, viendo con el ceño fruncido a un hombre que me había dado con el palo de su paraguas.

-Es el metro querida. Siempre está congestionado, no importa de que dirección venga. La mayoría de las personas lo usamos para ir y venir a todos lados.

-Asique el metro. -sintió que se movía- S-se está moviendo!.

-Sí, calma. Es lo normal. Es uno de los transportes que utilizamos.

-De acuerdo.

-/-

(salida del metro)

-A-AMELIA! - sabía que la corriente del río era poderosa, pero la corriente de humanos que me arrastraba lejos de amelia, en ese momento era mucho más poderosa.

-Arriety! Espérame, querida. Allá voy!

-/-

(Esperando el bus)

-Qué hacemos aquí paradas?- volteé a mirarla con curiosidad. Habían coches por todos lados. Esos si los había visto , cuando vivíamos en la primera casa. Sin embargo, nunca me había subido a ninguno.

-Ah! ahí viene el bus. Ese es el nuestro.

Veía a ese enorme monstruo acercarse cada vez más. Cada vez más parecía que nos pasaría por encima.- Va a aplastaaaaaaaaaaaarnos!- alzé mis manos y las puse frente a mi, intentando cubrirme inutilmente del enorme pedazo de metal que nos pasaria por encima.

Oí un carraspeo y abriendo un ojo, miré a amelia.

-Calma, querida. El sabe que no debe hacer eso.

-Ah.. okey.- mi color fué de un rosado a el colorado más fuerte que pudieran recordar. Sabía que las personas me miraban como si estuviera loca puesto que eso era de lo más normal para ellos. Pero no para mi.

Una vez sentadas, el paseo en ese "bus" fué de lo más emocionante. Podía ver todos los alrededores de la ciudad. A las personas saliendo de enormes edificios. A las madres que iban con sus pequeños de un lado al otro. Y... mujeres que tomaban a hombres de su mano como si nada.- me sonrojé, desviando la mirada pero viendo de reojo a momentos.

-Arriety, estás bien?

La chica se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntas, acercó sus labios a ... los de ¿él?

Mis rostro se pegó al vidrio de la ventanilla y a pesar de estar en un tono bordó, seguía viendolos incrédula. Ellos estaban ...estaban...

-Amelia. ¿Qué estan haciendo? ¿ Cómo se le dice a eso?-

-Umm?- ella se acercó a la ventanilla, viendo hacia a donde señalaba y sonrió con picardía- Se llama "beso" querida. Un beso se dá entre dos personas que se aman.

-Amor...- murmuré, formando puños con mis manos-

-Ujum. Amor.

Despues de mencionar aquella palabra, me quedé pensativa y fuí silenciosa, por el resto del viaje. Cuando bajamos, habíamos llegado a una zona llena de casas.

Una en particular fué la que visitamos. Su techo era negro y era de color amarilla por fuera.

Su jardín estaba lleno de flores y tenía un patio inmenso, con una mesa y sillas.

-Qué bonito.

-Verdad que si?. Siempre supe que una mesa y sillas en el jardín eran la forma perfecta de pasar las tardes de verano.

-Entonces esta también es tu casa?

-Así es. Aunque esta en particular... era la casa que mi esposo compró para mi.

Ver su rostro melancólico nuevamente, hizo que apoyara una mano sobre su hombro y asintiera , en señal de apoyo.

\- En fin. Pasa y deja tus cosas. Aún hay que ir de compras.

-Ir de compras?

-/-

(En el centro comercial)

-Por qué se supone que debo hacer esto?.- musité, tirando de mi ropa, para evitar que me la quitaran. Mis mejillas estaban fuertemente, sonrojadas.

\- Porque tienes que verte bien para ver a tu destino.

-Entonces, mi destino es un él.

-Claro que es un él. Ya lo había mencionado, que no me escuchaste?

-S-si. Es que... yo no lo conozco.¿ Cómo sabré que es él?

\- Créeme lo sabrás. Además, claro que lo conoces.

-Qué?

\- Ya basta!. Primero debes dejar de tirar de tu ropa para que podamos probarte las que elejimos. - se sonrojó más e inflo las mejillas, para después desinflarlas.

-Esta bien...

Me dejé hacer, siendo víctima de varias pruebas de vestuario. Pasé por varios vestidos muy elegantes que no me gustaron, hasta que llegaron los vestidos más vivos y llenos de color. También me dejaron probar con pantalones de "mezclilla" y camisas, camisetas de tirantes, entre muchas otras prendas con nombres extraños.

Finalmente, me decante por un estilo que sentía iba bien conmigo.

Sonreí, saliendo vestida con un pantalón, sandalias y una remera de tirantes. Mi cabello , que siempre andaba suelto, fué recogido en una coleta alta con "colitas" de cabello.

-Te ves muy bien, Arriety.

Sonreí levemente y algo sonrojada, asentí.- Gracias, Amelia.

\- En fin, mañana. Empieza la misión.

-De acuerdo. Aunque ... ¿puedo preguntar algo?

\- Claro.

-Crees que pueda...¿verlo?

\- ¿A quién?

\- Mi ..destino.

-Ah...- La ví pensarlo un poco, antes de sonreir con picardía. -¿Estás segura?- asentí.- Bien. Vamos allá!

-/-

Miré el alto edificio y luego la miré a ella.- Por qué estamos aquí?

Pero no pude decir nada más, mientras era jalada por ella, hacia el gran edificio.

La seguí sin rechistar, solo observando mis alrededores.

Subimos en un "elevador" que me provocó escalosfríos y nauseas. Cuando salimos de él, ella me tomó y empujó dentro de un cuarto enorme , con ventanales mucho más grandes.

 _Me sentía fatal, no quería aquello._

-A- amelia..!- golpeé la puerta con ambas manos y antes de poder darme cuenta, mi cuerpo se sintió debil y un mareo causó que cayera al suelo.

-Ey! ¿te encuentras bien?- sentí que alguien me hablaba y tomaba por los hombros, pero las nauseas eran más fuertes para prestarle atención a la persona que me hablaba. - Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Te perdiste?

\- Amelia...-

-Quién es amelia?. Es tu madre?- Negué y tapé mi boca con ambas manos.- N-náuseas.

-Déjame ayudarte.- sentí que unas manos grandes me tomaban de la cintura y pasaban uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, ayudándome a llegar hasta el cuarto de baño.- Ven. Agáchate. Sólo dejalo ir todo.

-Qué?- las nauseas fueron más fuertes e hicieron que mi estomago dejara ir parte del té y las galletas que había desayunado. Era asqueroso. Pero al acabar , me sentí mejor. Aunque débil.

Una caricia en la espalda, hizo que recordara a la persona que me ayudaba en esos momentos. También sentí que acariciaban la coleta de cabello rojizo.

-Eso es. Ya te sientes mejor?

El sonrojo se volvió intenso en mi rostro , haciendo que mis manos lo cubrieran con rapidéz.

-No quiero que me veas. Esto fué vergonzoso.- musité, mientras negaba sin parar.

-Descuida. Sólo déjame verte. No tienes porqué sentir pena.

\- Me acabas de ver haciendo algo asqueroso. Claro que dá pena!- La voz salía amortiguada por ambas manos cubriendo mi rostro.

Volví a sentir que acariciaban mi cabello con suavidad, lo cual hizo que retirará un par de dedos permitiéndome ver a la persona frente a mi.

\- Que bonito cabello. Es muy suave al tacto.

Mi corazón martilleó fuerte en mi pecho y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo. Esto no podía ser. Él ...no era posible que se tratara de aquella persona, cierto?. Era ...imposible.

\- C-cual es tu nombre?- musité, aún sin quitar las manos de mi rostro.

El levantó la vista de mi cabello y me observó, con seriedad. Sin apartar en ningun momento los ojos de los míos. - Mi nombre es Subaru.

" _no es él_ "

La decepción ensombreció mi mirada, haciendo que agachara la cabeza y asintiera.

-Te ves decepcionada.

\- Es sólo...- suspiré- ...me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Lo ví de reojo , abriendo los labios para hablar, pero un golpe en la puerta hizo que se levantara , fuera a abrirla. Su silueta era alta y delgada, se veía... bien.

-Sí, ella está aquí. Adelante.

-Ari! te encuentras bien?- sonreí levemente y asentí, detrás de mis manos.- Por qué te cubres?

-Es que... estoy muy advergonzada. No voy a descubrirme asique, por favor. No lo intentes.

\- Lo lamento. Volteé y ya no estabas.

-No..

-Asique te perdiste?- miré al joven que me había salvado y mi corazón volvió a pegar un salto en mi pecho.- Que bueno que no haya pasado nada malo.

-Si. Gracias, joven muchacho.

-No hay problema. - Sus ojos no se despegaban de mi, lo cual hizo que desviara la mirada y me levantara con mucho cuidado. No supe muy bien cuanto, pero sentí una de sus manos en mi brazo, y me alejé al poco rato por el contacto. Había sentido una corriente eléctrica llendo de sus manos a mi cuerpo.- Lo siento. Sólo quería ayudarte.

-N-no. Descuida. Ya hiciste...suficiente. Gracias. - miré a amelia- Vamonos.

-Hasta pronto ,muchacho.

-Adios.

Salimos, caminando por el pasillo como si nada, pero no pude evitar voltear y mirarlo nuevamente. Y él se encontraba allí, recostado en el marco de la puerta, observando mi partida.


End file.
